Sweet
by LastNiteAutomatic
Summary: Quand une soirée entres filles devient ... beaucoup plus qu'une simple soirée. Threesome Marly/Kitty Sugar ! Défi pour Katy Rivera !


**Notes de l'auteur : **Cet OS est un défi que m'a lancée ma fiancée Katy Rivera (que j'embrasse très fort au passage ! :3). C'est donc un trio entre Marley, Sugar et Kitty. Le Rating M est largement mérité, puisque cet OS contient du lemon. Bon, encore une fois, je ne suis pas très satisfait du lemon en question, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout. La chanson que chante Kitty est « Sweet » de David Guetta et Snoop Dogg, encore une idée de Katy Rivera. :3

**Disclaimer : **Je suis en pleine négociations pour posséder la série, mais les producteurs ne sont pas décidés à la lâcher aussi facilement … Je ne possède donc rien !

* * *

« Hello les _filles_ ! »

Kitty se décala pour laisser entrer Marley et Sugar, autrement dit, ses invités qui, mais ça elles ne le savaient pas encore, allaient lui faire vivre la meilleure soirée de sa vie.

« Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi nous sommes là ... », fit Marley à voix basse, pour que seul Sugar soit capable de l'entendre.

« Moi non plus, mais ça peut être sympa », répondit celle-ci. « De toute façon,tu n'avais rien de prévu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ... », confirma la brune.

Les trois se rendirent donc dans la chambre de la cheerleadeur qui referma la porte derrière elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Bien », dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. « Laquelle se fout à poil en premier ? »

Du Kitty tout craché. La blonde n'aimait pas les discours interminables. Si elle avait envie de se faire Marley et Sugar, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Pas besoin de se prendre la tête. Mais visiblement, les deux n'étaient pas de cet avis.

« Je crois que je vais m'en aller ... », fit Marley, qui était devenue livide.

« Allons ma chérie », répliqua la blonde. « Ne me dis pas que tu refuserais de t'amuser avec moi, parce nous savons toutes les deux que c'est faux. Quant à toi Sugar, je trouve que t'es vraiment canon, alors si tu veux te joindre à nous, il n'y a aucun problème. »

la rousse devint aussitôt aussi livide que Marley, ce qui exaspéra la blonde au plus haut point.

« J'ai compris », fit celle-ci. « Il faut d'abord que je vous chauffe un peu. Pas de problèmes. Je sais exactement comment je vais m'y prendre. »

Elle sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à sa chaîne stéréo et fit démarrer un CD.

« Elle ne va quand même pas ... », fit Sugar.

La rousse ne finit pas sa phrase, car Kitty commença à chanter tout en dansant d'une façon assez sensuelle.

**Big Snoop Dogg  
Can you be my doctor?  
Can you fix me up?  
Can you wipe me down?  
So I can lick you up give it up give it up  
Til' you say my name  
Like a Jersey Jersey shuttin' down the game  
Be my head coach  
So you can put me in  
And never take me out  
Till you can taste the way  
Do it again, and again till you say my name  
And by the way  
I'm so glad that you came **

Marley et Sugar fixaient avec de grand yeux la cheerleadeur, que se déhanchait devant elle en chantant une chanson suffisamment explicite pour leur faire comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête.

**I just wanna make you sweat  
I wanna make you sweat  
I just wanna make you sweat  
I wanna make you sweat  
Sweat, sweat **

Marley avait l'impression de devenir folle. Est-ce que Kitty était entrain de jouer avec elle ? Après tout, elle était clairement entrain de lui faire des avances. Et cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, d'ailleurs. Mais elle restait tout de même méfiante.

**Drip drip drip for me mommy can you drip drip drip  
Drip drip drip for me mommy can you drip drip drip ...**

Kitty s'approcha soudain de Sugar et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'arrêtant par la même occasion de chanter. Tout ça sous le regard choqué de Marley. La rousse répondit cependant au baiser de la cheerleadeur et semblait même y prendre un certain plaisir. La brune se racla alors la gorge pour rappeler sa présence et les deux se séparément.

« J'ai pas réussit à m'en empêcher », fit la blonde d'un air faussement innocent.

« Tu es _complètement_ folle ... », répliqua Marley.

« Visiblement, elle n'est pas du même avis », dit Kitty désignant Sugar d'un bref signe de tête.

« C'était pas si mal ... », intervint timidement celle-ci.

« Tu veux qu'on recommence ? »

La rousse hocha la tête et Kitty s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, ce qui la fit gémir. Marley contemplait le spectacle, sentant la colère monter en elle. Bientôt, elle fut incapable d'en supporter davantage, et attrapa Kitty par les hanches avant de l'attirer d'une façon assez brusque vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ... »

La blonde fut coupée par les lèvres de la brune s'écrasant sans aucune grâce sur les siennes. Elle répondit avec satisfaction à ce baiser, se félicitant mentalement d'avoir rendu Marley ne serait-ce qu'un peu jalouse.

« Hey pétasse, c'était moi qu'elle était en train d'embrasser ! », cria Sugar.

Piquée au vif, Marley rompit le baiser et fusilla la rousse du regard.

« Pas de bagarre ! », intervint Kitty, sentant la dispute proche. « On peut très bien s'éclater toutes les trois, non ? »

Elle se dégagea alors de l'étreinte de Marley et s'allongea sur son lit, tout en faisant glisser sa jupe le long de ses fines jambes. Bientôt, sa culotte subit le même sort, tout comme le reste de ses vêtements, et elle se retrouva donc complètement nue devant ses deux amantes.

« Qui veut goûter ? », dit-elle d'un ton séducteur, tout en écartant les cuisses.

Marley se proposa et la rejoignit sur le lit, tout en se léchant les lèvres.

« Tu as déjà fait ça avec une fille ? »

« Non », répondit honnêtement la brune.

« Alors c'est un honneur d'être la première. »

Marley plongea alors sa tête entre les jambes de la cheerledeur et lécha l'intimité de celle-ci, qui poussa de petit gémissements. Suagr, qui contemplait la scène de loin, retira également ses vêtements et décida de les rejoindre. Elle chevaucha la petite blonde en s'agenouillant au dessus de son visage. Kitty commença alors à lécher son intimité, pour son plus grand plaisir.

« Oh mon Dieu », gémit Sugar. « C'est trop … bon ! »

La rousse ne tarda à atteindre l'orgasme, rapidement imitée par Kitty.

« Maintenant, c'est on tour », fit Sugar à l'adresse de Marley.

La rousse se jeta sur son amie et celle-ci se retrouva aussitôt nue comme un vers.

« Sugar », fit Kitty. « Je veux encore te lécher la chatte. »

Sugar hocha la tête, puis plongea sa tête entre les jambes de Marley. Kitty se positionna derrière la rousse et lécha une nouvelle fois son intimité, cette fois-ci dans une position différentes.

Les ébats des trois jeunes femmes durèrent plusieurs heures, jusqu'à qu'elles soient à bout de forces.

« Wahou .. », haleta Kitty. « Je regrette pas de vous avoir invités. Mais alors, vraiment pas ... »

« J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai couchée avec deux filles », marmonna Marley, qui cepndant devais bien reconnaître qu'elle avait vraiment prit son pied.

« On pourras recommencer ? », demanda Sugar.

La question ne se posait même pas.

« Évidemment », répondit Kitty.


End file.
